Chapter 41 - Lars Vs Daniel, An Extremely Heated Rematch
On the balcony Ash, Brock, Hinta, Jamie, Eria, Aussa, Rodney and Tanza all sat around a table eating on their snacks. “That Karin is strong…she beat that other girl without so much as flinching a muscle.” noted Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu as he chewed on a piece of popcorn. “That Karin for you.” laughed Jamie as he sipped soda from his cup. “Well it’s down to the last match which is Lars Kumai going up against Daniel Honoo.” said Rodney “All man this should be good.” laughed Brock excitedly “Why do you say that?’ asked Rodney as he took a bite out of his chili cheese dog. “Lars and Daniel fought against each other in Venom Forest.” remembered Brock “So they’ve already face each other before…should make for an interesting fight.” nodded Jaime as took a hand full of m&m’s and put them in his mouth. “I didn’t get a chance to really see them fight because I was healing Misty in, but it was explosive.” shrugged Brock “That was when I got knocked out by that Ralf guy wasn’t it?” asked Ash “Yeah Karin was the one who healed you.” nodded Brock “Well look who it is.” laughed Hinta They looked over at the stair and saw Misty slowly making her way up them. “If it isn’t miss sleepy head…so how do you feel?” asked Tanza “Good…I’m just a little hungry.” smiled Misty as she got to the top of the stairs. “Well pull up a seat…you can have some of my popcorn.” offered Tanza “Thanks.” smiled Misty as she pulled up a chair and started to eat on the popcorn. Ash looked across the table at Misty for a few minutes and then smiled. “So who all made it in their match’s?’ asked Misty “Let’s see…Kacy won his match against Micheal, John won his match against Sophie, Isabel won against Sasha, Thomes lost against Markus and Karin just beat Lisa.” remembered Tanza “So far the match’s have all be really good.” nodded Rodney “Well see how this last one’s going to end.” smiled Jamie ………………………………..... “Good thing this is the last match cause after lunch I’m going to take a nap.” yawned Daichi walking to the center of the arena. Daichi walked over to the center of the arena and stretched before coming to a complete stop. “Now it’s time for the final match will Lars Kumai and Daniel Honoo come to the center the arena.” announced Daichi Just then beside Daichi there was a tall pillar of fire that flared up beside him and when it died down Daniel appeared beside Daichi. Daichi look at the top of the stands and saw Lars who jumped from there and clear half the arena landing beside Daichi. “Nice jump.” thought Daichi to himself as he looked at Lars stand up. “Well I guess we get to have that rematch after all.” smiled Daniel “Yea I guess so, but don’t think I’ll go as easy on you as I did in Venom Forest.” nodded Lars “I hope not…where would the fun be in that if you did. I’m going to give you a taste of my true power.” smiled Daniel “Well if it was like the last time then your still going to lose.” laughed Lars as he got into his fighting stance. “We’ll see about that.” smiled Daniel as he got into his fighting stance. “Now let’s begin the final match.” declared Daichi and he jumped back. Daniel dashed towards Lars and swung a punch at him, but Lars raised his forearm blocking the attack. The impact sent out a powerful shockwave that shook the arena ground. Lars swung his fist and Daniel countered by swing his fist causing their fist to clash and they both were sent sliding backward away from each other. Daniel created a few hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground. “Fire Style: Exploding Flame Crater!” shouted Daniel All of a sudden the ground began to shake and crack open toward Lars. Lars tried to move out of the way as the ground opened up underneath him, but he was unable to get out of the way and fell in. Just then a tall towering stream of fire shot out of the crater into then sky. “Now I got you.” smiled Daniel “You’ll have to better than that.” laughed Lars Just then something flew up out of the crater and landed on the ground next to it. “That’s not all I’ve got so get ready for more.” said Daniel Just then fire blazed up around Daniel’s body like a raging inferno and engulfed his entire body. Daniel dashed toward Lars catching him in the gut with a punch and sent him flying back crashing into the wall. “Now take this…Fire Style: Blazing Stream!” shouted Daniel as he created a few hand signs. Daniel then held his hands out in front of him and fired a large stream of fire that flew toward Lars. When the stream of fire hit him there was a large explosion that sent a huge stream of fire into the sky. “Now let’s see you come out of that one.” smiled Daniel He looked at the cloud of dust and suddenly noticed a green light glowing within the cloud of dust. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that blew the cloud of dust away and Daniel notice a green glowing energy around him. “Now what?” wondered Daniel “Well since you turned up the heat I decided to do the same.” smiled Daniel as he walked toward Daniel with the green energy blazing around him like fire. “Nice mind if I ask the name of that technique?” asked Daniel laughing “It’s called a Doragon no manto also known as the Dragon Cloak. It‘s the Kekkei Genkai of my clan.” smiled Lars “Well let’s see if it’s got enough power to defeat me.” smiled Daniel as he got into his fighting stance. “Alright…I’ll give you what you asked for, but I hope you brought some kind of medical treatment cause your about to get burned…badly.” laughed Lars as he into his fighting stance. They both stood still looking at each other for a few minutes as the fire behind Lars burned high into the sky. Just then they both dashed toward each other and swing their fist causing them to clash sending out a powerful shockwave. They then began to trade blow after blow causing a powerful shockwave each time they blocked the others attack. The power from their blows caused the ground to shake and the wall of the arena to crack under their power. …………………….. Back in the balcony, Ash, Pikachu, Rodney and Brock all stared in the arena as Lars and Daniel continued to trade the blows. “Man this is better than I thought it was going to be.” laughed Rodney “Yeah…you can just fell the power that each of their blows is giving off.” agreed Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “The power that these two are impressive blow after blow is causing the ground to shake and the wall to crack.” nodded Jamie “Hay Jamie that green energy around Lars…it looks like the same energy that Timothy used when he was fighting Kysis and Inugami.” noticed Ash That’s because it is…it the Dragon Cloak.” said Jamie “Oh why does Timothy’s look different?” asked Brock “Because Timothy’s is more advanced than Lars and probably every other Dragon Clock user in the Kumai clan.” stated Jamie “Cool and that one that the Daniel guy is looks similar to a armor.” said Ash “That’s because it a Fire Armor…similar to the Earth Armor like Brock used.” noted Rodney Misty looked at Ash as he, Pikachu, Brock and Rodney cheered for Lars like little kids and then she smiled. “You know he was worried about you after your fight.” smiled Hinta “I know…that’s just how Ash is.” nodded Misty blushing. Hinta looked at Misty as she and smiled at her as she continued to blush. …………………….. Back down in the arena Daniel faired a stream of fire at Lars, but Lars ran around the arena dodging the attack. Lars jumped into the air toward Daniel and was about to pounce on him, but Daniel jumped out of the way as Lars hit the ground. Daniel flipped backwards several away before creating several hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground. “Fire Style: Crimson Blaze!” shouted Daniel Lars looked at Daniel when all of a sudden the ground began to shake and the ground exploded under him sending a spiraling wall of fire into the sky. “Fire Style: Dragon Breath!” shouted Lars All of a sudden a spiraling stream of blue fire shot out of the wall of fire toward Daniel. Daniel jumped left dodging the attack and it headed toward the wall exploding on impact. Lars walked out of the wall of fire looking at Daniel as he slouched over breathing heavy. “Your pretty good, but not as strong as I had hoped.” said Lars “Thanks…your more powerful than I though, but don’t think I’m going to give up that easy.” smiled Daniel “Well ill give you one last chance to give me your best shot…let’s see what you got.” smiled Lars “Alright here it comes.” said Daniel and he stood up straight. All of a sudden there was a gust of wind that began to blow around Daniel creating a whirl when around him. The fire surrounding him grew much larger and it’s color changed from red to a reddish-orange color. Lars looked surprise as the he looked at Daniel with the fire blazing even more around him. “Nice.” nodded Lars “This is my last move Lars…I’ve used up to much chakra to keep going, but here it goes. Inferno Style: Exploding Flame Burst!” shouted Daniel Just then Daniel held out his hand and the fire around him began to from into a fireball. The fireball increased to about 3 meters wide before jumping into the air and holding the fireball above his head. “Alright Lars here it come’s.” smiled Daniel “Bring it.” laughed Lars Daniel threw the attack toward Lars as he braced himself for the impact of the attack. Daniel landed on the ground and dropped to one knee while breathing heavy. Lars threw his right hand forward and a large green claw made if chakra reached out and grabbed the large fireball. When Lars caught the fireball it caused him to slide back a small distance before coming to a stop. “Not bad Daniel, but in the word of my greatest teacher…not good enough.” laughed Lars All of a Lars reached out with his left hand and grabbed the fireball causing it to explode. The huge explosion sent a large cloud of dust that covered the entire arena as Daniel jumped onto the wall clinging to it. “That’s it if that didn’t work then it’s over.” thought Daniel to himself as he clung to the wall. He continued to look at the dust cloud until all of a sudden a powerful gust of wind blew the dust away revealing Lars on the ground unharmed. “I guess that’s it.” smiled Lars as he pointed at Daniel. Daniel jumped off of the wall nearly stumbling when he landed on the ground, but he managed to keep his balance. Both Daniel and Lars walked toward each other and then they stopped in front of each other. They both stared at each other for a few minutes before smiling at each other and then shaking hands. The crowd burst out into cheers and applause as the two shook hands. “The final match is over…Lars Kumai is the winner.” declared Daichi as he pointed toward Lars. “Thanks for the awesome battle Lars.” laughed Daniel “You too.” smiled Lars as they both walked off out of the arena leaving the cheers and applause of the roaring crowd behind them. To Be Continued……………………. Category:Season 3 Content